ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Winnie Waldron
Winnie Waldron is an American music producer for video games, a producer for radio, a radio script editor / adapter, a manuscript editor and a radio host. Career Radio Waldron began her professional relationship with National Public Radio via the radio drama series Tales from the Other Side, a science fiction speculative series which aired as a part of NPR Playhouse in 1992. For this series, Waldron served as script editor, actress, on-air host and co-producer with her long-time creative partner Winifred Phillips."Winifred Phillips Official Site: Biography" Winifredphillips.com. Accessed March 22, 2008. From 1992 to 2003, Waldron served as on-air host, producer and script editor / adapter for a series of radio dramas, first presented on National Public Radio Playhouse under the title Generations Radio Theater Presents,"NPR Playhouse - January - March, 2001" MNinter.net. Accessed March 21, 2008. and then later as Generations Radio Theater Presents: Radio Tales.National Public Radio: "NPR Quarterly Program Guide, Spring 2001". NPR Marketing, Vol. VII, No. II This anthology series adapted classic works of American and world literature, and was a recipient of funding from the National Endowment for the Arts. The programs air regularly as the Radio Tales series on the Sirius XM Book Radio channel of Sirius XM Satellite Radio."Program List for Channel Sirius XM Book Radio" XMRadio.com. Accessed March 9, 2010. Video games For her latest project, Waldron produced music for the Homefront: The Revolution videogame, developed by DS Dambuster and published by Deep Silver."Homefront: The Revolution (Video Game 2016) - Full Cast & Crew - IMDb" IMDb.com. Accessed May 31, 2016. In 2015, Waldron produced music for the Total War Battles: KINGDOM video game, developed by Creative Assembly and published by Sega."Total War Battles: Kingdoms (Video Game 2015) - Full Cast & Crew - IMDb" IMDb.com. Accessed July 10, 2015. Waldron served as music producer for the video game LittleBigPlanet 3: her work on this project earned a Hollywood Music in Media Award in the category of "Best Song in a Video Game." To date, Waldron has produced music for six games in the LittleBigPlanet franchise, including LittleBigPlanet 2, LittleBigPlanet 2: Cross Controller, LittleBigPlanet 2: Toy Story (DLC), LittleBigPlanet Karting, LittleBigPlanet PS Vita and LittleBigPlanet 3. LittleBigPlanet 2 was nominated for the 15th Annual Interactive Achievement Awards in the category of 'Outstanding Achievement in Original Music Composition'. LittleBigPlanet 2 was also nominated for the 2011 Game Developers Choice Awards in the category of 'Best Audio', which recognizes the overall excellence of audio in a game - including musical composition, orchestration, sound design, sound effects, etc. The 10th Annual Game Audio Network Guild Awards nominated the original music track, Victoria's Lab from LittleBigPlanet 2 in the category of 'Best Original Vocal - Pop'. Kotaku named the score of LittleBigPlanet 2 as one of the best video game soundtracks of the year. In the article "The Best Game Music of 2011: LittleBigPlanet 2", Features Editor Kirk Hamilton praised both the collection of licensed tracks and the original score, singling out the''Victoria's Lab'' and Eve's Asylum tracks as his favorite original music of the game. Waldron produced the music for the video game Assassin's Creed III: Liberation, which was also released as a soundtrack album on October 30, 2012. She won a 2012 Hollywood Music in Media Award and a GameFocus Award for producing the music score for Assassin's Creed III: Liberation. The main theme music of the Assassin's Creed III: Liberation video game won a G.A.N.G. Award from the Game Audio Network Guild in the category of "Best Original Vocal Song - Choral."' As the music producer for this game, Waldron also received nominations in several year-end award competitions, including the GameZone Awards, the Best of IGN Awards, and the G4TV X-Play Best of 2012 Awards. Waldron's first project as a music producer for video games was the God of War adventure game from Sony Computer Entertainment America."Winifred Phillips Discusses Her Journey to Composing the Music for God of War" Ps2.gamezone.com. Accessed March 22, 2008. In 2007, Waldron worked with creative partner Winifred Phillips to produce a cover version of the theme song from the Super Mario Bros. video game for the compilation CD entitled Best of the Best: A Tribute to Game Music, Volume I, released by GameMusicCentral."SoundtrackNet: Best of the Best: A Tribute to Game Music, Volume 1 Soundtrack" Soundtrack.net. Accessed January 31, 2009. In 2008, she was music producer for the Speed Racer video game."Speed Racer: The Videogame (2008) Wii credits - MobyGames" Mobygames.com. Accessed October 27, 2010. In 2009, Waldron produced the music of the Spore Hero videogame from Electronic Arts."Spore Hero (2009) Wii credits - MobyGames" Mobygames.com. Accessed October 27, 2010. Also in 2009, Waldron served as music producer for the video game "SimAnimals" for the Wii."The Sims Label Announces Winifred Phillips as the Composer of the Original Score for SimAnimals" Electronic Arts. Accessed March 9, 2010 The music of "SimAnimals" was released as a downloadable soundtrack album by the record company E.A.R.S. EA Recordings on January 13, 2009. Waldron is credited as music producer for the 2009 XBLA game The Maw."EL33TONLINE: News - Exclusive: The Maw Q and A with Twisted Pixel" EL33TONLINE.com. Accessed January 31, 2009. Other video games for which Waldron served as music producer include Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole,"Video" Winifredphillips.com. Accessed October 26, 2010. Shrek the Third,"Game Credits for Shrek the Third" MobyGames.com. Accessed March 21, 2008. The Da Vinci Code,"Game Credits for The Da Vinci Code" MobyGames.com. Accessed March 21, 2008. and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory."Game Credits for Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" MobyGames.com. Accessed March 21, 2008. Waldron produced the music for the Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole video game soundtrack album, which was released on October 26, 2010 by WaterTower Music, a division of Warner Bros."Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (Original Videogame Soundtrack) by Winifred Phillips" iTunes. Accessed October 26, 2010. One of the tracks on the album, entitled "With Hearts Sublime", is a winner of a 2010 Hollywood Music in Media Award in the category "Best Original Song - Video Game"."2010 HMMA Winners" Hmmawards.com. Accessed Nov. 20, 2010. Other Waldron served as the first manuscript editor of the book, A Composer's Guide to Game Music, which was published by MIT Press in March of 2014."A Composer's Guide to Game Music" Google Books. Accessed November 7, 2014. Awards and nominations * Global Music Awards 2015: Best Game Music - Total War Battles: Kingdom"Winners-July-2015" GlobalMusicAwards.com. Accessed May 9, 2016. * Hollywood Music in Media Award 2014: LittleBigPlanet 3 * Global Music Award 2013: Assassin's Creed III: Liberation * Hollywood Music in Media Award 2012: Assassin's Creed III: Liberation * Game Audio Network Guild Award 2012: Best Original Vocal Song - Choral (Assassin's Creed III: Liberation) * Game Audio Network Guild Award 2012: Best Use of Licensed Music - LittleBigPlanet Karting"G.A.N.G. Awards 2013 Awards" audiogang.org. Accessed August 2, 2015. * GameFocus Award: Best Music - Assassin's Creed III: Liberation * G4TV X-Play's Best of 2012 Award: Best Soundtrack - Assassin's Creed III: Liberation (Nomination) * GameZone Awards: Best Original Soundtrack - Assassin's Creed III: Liberation (Nomination) * Best of IGN Awards: Best PS Vita Sound - Assassin's Creed III: Liberation (Nomination) * 10th Annual Game Audio Network Guild Awards: Best Original Vocal - Pop: "Victoria's Lab" from LittleBigPlanet 2 (Nomination) * 15th Annual Interactive Achievement Award: Outstanding Achievement in Original Music Composition - LittleBigPlanet 2 (Nomination) * Game Developers Choice Award 2011: Best Audio - LittleBigPlanet 2 (Nomination) * Hollywood Music in Media Award 2010: Best Original Song: Video Game - "With Hearts Sublime" (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * International Film Music Critics Association Awards 2009: Best Original Score for a Video Game or Interactive Media - Spore Hero (Nomination)"Game Audio Network Guild - Winifred Phillips' Blog" Audiogang.org. Accessed January 29, 2010. * Hollywood Music in Media Awards 2009: Original Score: Video Game - Spore Hero (Nomination)"Visual Media Nominees" Hmmawards.com. Accessed December 10, 2009. * Movie Music U.K. Music Awards 2009: Best Score: Game - Spore Hero (Honorable Mention)"Movie Music U.K. Music Awards 2009" Webcache.googleusercontent.com. Accessed Oct. 24, 2010. * Hollywood Music Awards 2008: Original Score: Video Game - Speed Racer: The Videogame (Nomination)"Winifred Phillips, Awards" Winifredphillips.com. Accessed Oct. 27, 2010. * Academy of Interactive Arts and Sciences Interactive Achievement Award: Outstanding Achievement in Original Music Composition (God of War)"Video Game News - 9th Annual Interactive Achievement Awards Winners Announced by the Academy of Interactive Arts and Sciences" GameZone.com. Accessed March 9, 2010. * Game Audio Network Guild Award 2005: Music of the Year (God of War)"4th Annual G.A.N.G. Award Winners Announced" Gamasutra.com. Accessed March 22, 2008. * Game Audio Network Guild Award 2005: Best Interactive Score (God of War) * Game Audio Network Guild Award 2005: Best Cinematic / Cut-Scene Audio (God of War) * Game Audio Network Guild Award 2005: Audio of the Year (God of War) * GameSpot's Best of 2005: Best Original Music (God of War)"GameSpot's Best of 2005 - Special Achievement Awards" GameSpot.com, as indexed by the Internet Archive at Archive.org. Accessed September 16, 2008. * PAX Gamers: Game of the Year Awards 2005: Best Sound (God of War)"PAX Gamers - GOTY Awards - 2005 Features :: All" PAXgamers.com, as indexed by the Internet Archive at Archive.org. Accessed September 16, 2008. * IGN PS2 Best Original Score (God of War)"IGN.com presents The Best of 2005" IGN.com. Accessed September 16, 2008. * GameZone 2005 Game of the Year Awards: Best Original Score (God of War)"2005 Game of the Year - Best Games of 2005" GameZone.com. Accessed September 16, 2008. * American Women in Radio and Television Gracie Award 2004: Best National Network Drama (Radio Tales)"AWRT Press Release" AWRT.org, as accessed by the Internet archive at Archive,org. Accessed March 9, 2010. * American Women in Radio and Television Gracie Award 2003: Best National Network Drama (Radio Tales)"NPR Productions Win Gracie Allen Awards" NPR.org. Accessed March 22, 2008. * American Women in Radio and Television Gracie Award 2001: Best National Network Drama (Radio Tales)"2001 Gracie Allen Award Winners" AWRT.org, as indexed by the Internet Archive at Archive.org. Accessed March 22, 2008.) * The New York Festivals WorldMedal 2004: (Radio Tales)"2004 Winners, Radio Programming and Promotion, New York Festivals" NewYorkFestivals.com, as indexed by the Internet Archive at Archive.org. Accessed March 22, 2008. * Golden Reel Merit Award 2001 (Radio Tales)"NFCB Announces 2001 Golden Reel Award Winners" NFCB.org, as indexed by the Internet Archive at Archive.org. Accessed March 22, 2008. * The Audio Publishers Association Audie Award (Nomination)"Largo Library Virtual Reference Desk" TBLC.org. Accessed September 16, 2008. * G4 TV G-Phoria Award Best Original Soundtrack (Nomination)"Gamasutra - G-Phoria 2005 Award Nominees Announced" Gamasutra.com. Accessed September 16, 2008. * Spike TV Video Game Awards Best Original Score (Nomination)"Samuel L. Jackson to Host; The Red Hot Chili Peppers, Vin Diesel, The Rock, Missy Elliott, Snoop Dogg & Ozzy Osbourne to Appear at Spike TV "Video Game Awards 2005" PRnewswire.com. Accessed September 16, 2008. Works Video game soundtracks * Assassin's Creed III: Liberation * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (video game) * The Da Vinci Code (video game) * God of War (video game) * Homefront: The Revolution * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (video game) * LittleBigPlanet 2 (Victoria's Lab & Eve's Asylum Levels) * LittleBigPlanet 2: Cross Controller * LittleBigPlanet 2: Toy Story (DLC) * LittleBigPlanet 3 * LittleBigPlanet Karting * LittleBigPlanet PS Vita * The Maw (video game) * Shrek the Third (video game) * SimAnimals (video game) * Speed Racer (video game) * Spore Hero (video game) * Total War Battles: KINGDOM References External links * * Winnie Waldron's listing in the MobyGames Database Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:American radio actors Category:American radio personalities Category:Video game producers Category:American radio producers Category:Women in the video game industry